Various methods exist to connect a pipeline end to subsea structures. Normally, a separate spool or jumper is used to connect the pipeline end and the subsea structure, which adds significant cost. It is advantageous; however, if a direct tie-in method can be used. Three different types of direct subsea tie-in exist:    1. Direct pull-in    2. Deflect-to-connect    3. Connect and lay-away    Direct tie-in by conventional methods (direct pull-in, deflect-to-connect, connect and lay-away) all have challenges with large forces on the connection, and hence requirement for a large area for lateral deflection of the pipeline, to ensure acceptable forces during tie-in and the subsequent thermal expansion in the operational phase. Another challenge is large pipeline stresses in the deflected section close to the end of the pipeline.
It is known to the applicant that technology to enable direct tie-in by adding local residual curvature towards the end of the pipeline exists. Such technology is, however, linked to installation by the reel-lay method only.